Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki is the maximum anime manga protagonist of Dr. Slump, and love interest of Obotchaman, she is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. She is also the most famous known Dr. Slump love Iinterest. Biography Creation and Starting School Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought out into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the Coffee Pot. There, Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day, Arale enrolled into Penguin Village Middle School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she was sat next to Akane Kimidori, the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class and strength during P.E. At the end of the day, she followed Akane who was meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power, Taro tries to intimidate Arale by punching a soda can, but she easily destroys a wire pole in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend. Arale became popular enough at Penguin Village Middle School to the point that every club in the school wanted her, but she ended up being to good for all of them. She eventually joined Akane's club, the Sukeban Deka Fan Club. Testing the Time Slipper and Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidentally gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success. Gatchaneggcracking Arale, Peasuke and Senbei watching the prehistoric egg hatch Afterward the Time Slipper was successfully tested, Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur. While they're there, Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present the egg hatched it turned out to be a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale named the baby Gadzilla, Gatchan for short, after convincing Senbei to keep it. The next day, Arale and Senbei decided to find out how they are going to deal with raising Gatchan. Arale found out that Gatchan eats metal. When Arale threw Gatchan really high on accident while playing with it, it fell into the ground revealing that Gatchan can survive that. Later that night in the bath, Arale and Senbei discover that Gatchan had wings. Barbershop Panic Arale giving the bank robber trouble as his hostage Sometime after Arale started 8th grade15, she came across a Bank Robber while she was out playing with Gatchan who was running away from the Police when he accidentally robbed the Police Station instead of the Bank. The bank robber thought Arale and Gatchan were just innocent kids and decided to take them as hostages and hide in an abandoned hut. While there Arale tries to play Ultraman with the robber and then accidentally shoots herself in the face with his gun frightening him thinking she killed herself but didn't actually affect her and instead only broke her glasses. Instead the robber chose to distract Arale by having her blind folded and try to find him and hit him with a stick like a pinata which she ended up destroying the entire hut with the stick trying to find him. The robber tried to threaten Arale afterwards by holding his gun to Gatchan but when Gatchan ate it, he ran away scared trying to find the police as he would prefer to be arrested then dealing with them. Arale News Kenta Kuraaku's news coverage of Arale destroying the moon Four weeks later, while studying with Peasuke and Akane at the Soramame Barber Shop, the bank robber returned and tried to take Senbei and Kurikinton as hostages after suffering humiliation from his last appearance to prove he is not a joke. When the police arrive, the kids come into the front area to see what is going on and the bank robber sees that Arale and Gatchan is among the group and decides to run out and turn himself into them but Gyaosu yells at him for being a coward and forces him to go back into the barbershop and continue what he started. Arale destroying the moon by throwing a rock Arale continues to playfully mess around with the bank robber as one of the hostages in the barbershop. Kenta Kuraaku of the PCB TV shows up to interview the bank robber but mistakenly ends up interviewing the "hostages" instead until he is amazed when Gatchan eats the microphone which Akane tells him is nothing compared to Arale who can break the Moon with a rock. As night approaches, Kenta continues his news broadcast and focuses on Arale instead who takes a rock and throws it directly at the moon splitting it in half and during the excitement of the crowd watching what Arale is capable of, the robber walks away saying that he will never rob again. Saving Earth from King Nikochan Arale laughing while Gatchan saves the Earth by eating King Nikochan's spaceship One night when Arale and Gatchan were up really late playing, a giant dice landing in the front yard of the Norimaki house and they went in front to check it out. When they went up to it, it turned into a flypaper trap and they were taken aboard King Nikochan's spaceship by King Nikochan's servant when he was asked to bring some Earthlings. While on the ship, Arale met King Nikochan, the evil king to an alien race called the Nikos. Arale insulted King Nikochan because of his funny looks and did not take anything he said seriously. After they destroyed Mars to try to get her attention, she was too busy messing around with Gatchan. When the Nikos were getting the laser to destroy Earth next, the ship got eaten by Gatchan, which saved the planet. After the ship was eaten, Arale told them that Senbei can build them a new ship and decided to save the Nikos by having Gatchan fly them to Earth's atmosphere into Penguin Village. On the way to her house, Arale introduced the Nikos to stuff on Earth such as mountains and poop. After she introduced the Nikos to Senbei to have him build them some new transportation, she took them to the Coffee Pot and show her friends the Nikos and all the goofy stuff they do. When they were done and left with the new vehicle Senbei built for them, Arale tells Senbei that they were aliens and that he didn't know and he accidentally built them a car instead of a spaceship, still stranding the Nikos on Earth. Mole Cricket Malfunction One night while Arale was sleeping, a Mole Cricket jumps into her mouth, thinking it is a giant hole. While he is inside her body, Mole Cricket causes Arale to malfunction, making her act like a normal little girl. While the whole village is confused and saddened over Arale losing her personality, the cricket eventually leaves her body and Arale's weird personality comes back. The village held a festival afterwards to celebrate Arale returning to normal. Wonder Island Adventure One hot morning, while wearing winter clothing, Arale was burning some of Senbei's old stuff in the Furnace outside, when Senbei yells at Arale for doing something stupid like that, and discovers an old tape from his father telling him how to make the Fall-Go-Boom Love Potion. Senbei then insisted on Arale and Gatchan joining his adventure to Wonder Island, to obtain a tear from Ogre-king Gyaska, a necessary ingredient in the potion because it would be dangerous otherwise. Upon arriving on Wonder Island via Super Mecha "Ping-Pong", Arale already starts messing around with all the strange creatures on the island. As Senbei is trying to ask a vampire woman directions to find Gyaska, Arale bugs her by poking her and then bites her butt as she was attempting to suck Senbei's blood. After Senbei gives the vampire Emergency Insta-Blood to drink, they are pointed in the direction of Gyaska which is at a point called "Loch Out" where Arale ends up fighting a dragon that comes out when they attempt to plant the morning glory seeds to reach the top. After Arale throws the dragon into space, they celebrate and plant the seeds, growing a bean stalk which takes them into the skies where the Ogre-King resides. When they arrive in the presence of Gyaska's castle, they are greeted byGyaska's Guards who inform them that they have no business being in his country. Arale befriends their dinosaur that pulls their chariot which causes him to abandon them and throw their chariot in the wall in favor of Arale's admiration for him.23 When they confront the ogre king himself afterwards, he gets angry and tries to attack them but Arale ends up running out of Robovita-A causing her to suddenly shutdown. Gatchan ends up having to defeat Gyaska instead and Arale gets refueled on their way back after obtaining the tear. When they arrive back in Penguin Village, and Senbei successfully creates the potion, Arale decides to go show it to her friends while Senbei tries to invite Midori over, with the intention of her drinking it. Unfortunately, Arale ends up tripping and the potion falls onto the tree in their yard, causing it to come to life and fall in love with Senbei instead, making the whole trip end up being a waste. Figthing with Dr. Mashirito Arale becomes a target for Dr. Mashirito when he finds out that she is the strongest robot around. Mashirito comes to Penguin Village to fight Arale using his robot, Caramel Man 001, but Arale easily beats him. Arale's second encounter with Dr. Mashirito is during the Penguin Village Grand Prix which is held by Tori-Bot. During the race, Arale has no problem even with several distractions setting her back. When it comes down to the last three racers which are her, Senbei and Dr. Mashirito using his Caramel Man 002, the winner is Arale but by technicality Tori-Bot declares himself the winner. Shortly after assembling into a team with Sourman, Gatchan and Mr. Pig called the Global Defense Force, Mashirito comes back with his new invention, Caramel Man 003, and his new team, the Mashirito Army, consisting of him, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant. Mashirito's new plan for handling Arale is using a Poop-bot to distract her while he shoots her with a powerful laser, with Gatchan captured in a rubber claw to prevent him from eating the rest of the robot. While Arale is distracted by the Poop-bot, Mr. Pig pops one of Caramel Man 003's tires, causing Arale to pay attention to the fight again, where she headbutts the robot to free Gatchan so he can eat the Robot, leaving Mashirito defeated again. Romance with Obotchaman Arale and Obotchaman known when looking for a robot to remove, Obotchaman to find remains entranced by how beautiful it was, but it is shocked to learn that the robot that should to eliminate, he goes to Dr. Mashirito to talk and tells him that if or whether to eliminate it, the next day is going to fight with her and with one blow sends him to the moon but left with the remorse of waste have it, she returns to land from a jump, you put probocan that Obotchaman happy, and she invites him to stay the night at home, Obotchaman fell in love with her the second day of do friends when he realized he was a good person enrealidad, and decides to go live to the penguin village to spend more time with her (after Dr. Mashirito check to Obotchaman). As the series progresses feelings Obotchaman by Arale become more evident and deep, the dreams of marrying and having a family with Arale, and has shown that his worst fear is that she does not want, and even be put jealous of the guys who seemed to be interested in Arale, while it is clear that Obotchaman is completely in love with Arale, by part of Arale is not known whether this love with Obotchaman, but throughout the series shown evidence that if you can have feelings for the, and he is very kind to the showed that concerns, and even in a chapter she says she wants. Later in the future sees the two of them married and even have a daughter (robotics) that Dr. Senbei built them. Feelings Evidence By Obotchaman * She usually calls him "Obochiman Kun" so tender * When Obotchaman and Arale, were fighting, and Midori flame dinner, she invited to dinner with them Obotchaman (perhaps this can only be a symbol of kindness, but must be taken into account and that everything is possible) * Once at home she innocently invites you to bathe with she * After dinner she insists to stay to sleep * During the card game they play his hands several times * When you wake up the next day and sees that he is not, goes with Gatchan and looking for the rest of the day * When it is running so the direct, she takes her hands, and gives hops Ariba down, and I wiggles from side to side very happy * She is the one that convinces the villagers to give Caramel Man 004 (his original name) a real name (which is the current, Obotchaman) * When he sees Obotchaman had run out of vitamin Robot she gives hers, knowing that was all she had to run the day * After recovering he keeps at home Obotchaman look as the stars began to appear in the sky * That night stays with sleep at home * When Obotchaman school and going wing will greet each student she does with the * In the school he asked to sit beside her * When Obotchaman flattered the soccer kick did Arale, she shows a warm smile, and had clenched fists held high, as if he felt courted, and then shouts "kakoi" (great) * Upon returning home, she is seen uppa load your backpack, maintaining a warm look in Obotchaman, while asked if he liked school * When Dr. Mashirito and Caramel Man 007, Obotchaman leaves it dormant Senbei practically begs to fix it, showing that cares about enrealidad * When he found two abandoned cats on the road and do not leave Senbei stay home, she took them home to care for Obotchaman * In the same episode when he learns that Obotchaman could not keep cats because I had no money, she obta by incribirse in the fight to be held in the village, to win the 46.00 yen to cats so they can keep Obotchaman * When Tsukutsun invited to Akane an appointment she says she would like to meet with Obotchaman (although she thinks that an appointment is to take both hands and walking happily) * In the same episode where disguised as an old woman tells them that if they take their food to the statue and make a prayer his love will be requited them what Obotchaman, Taro, and Tsukutsun what hisieron and encuestion of minutes I joined them Arale * When the school teacher speaks to his students the love shown Arale very happy * In the same episode she and walk home together Obotchaman * In the big race for the title of mayor of the town, when I play out the last Blast which indicates that each participant had to get, Arale was to get a sack lover (恋人 koibito) she chose to Obotchaman. * Turbo's birthday, Midori mensiona Arale be the first to marry to what she is happy, then asks if someone special who loves what she says yes, Akane asks who is it? and she replies Obotchama, but then mentions Peasuke, Taro, Akane, Senbei etc. This can be confusing because mensiona to others, but if analisa well, with Arale other holding relationships deriban in parenting, whereas Obotchaman is the only one with whom he had a relationship by going more for a ramance (skewer does not count because the only thing I was asking her hiso an appointment and from then on there was nothing more between them), this can be the reason that I mensiono first, and that their relationship is closer to be love that others, are more like family and friends. * In the same episode is where it is revealed that Arale marry witn Obotchaman and have a baby built by Dr. Senbei. Although there were already hints that Arale had feelings beyond friendship for Obotchaman in the original series remake this is more evident (remains unsaid open mind, but is now a little more explicit). Others Suitors Although his main love is Obotchaman Arale occasionally had some other suitor, although this is less and not well known, besides that Arale mostar not seem much interest in them as Obotchaman. Head of school The Head of School fell in love with Arale at first sight and convinces her to have a date with her (although she did not know it was an appointment), and although everything was desatre, he still shows romantic interest in Arale, however Arale not corresponds feelings. Karute Karte Another a little more prominent suitor is Karute who first introduced in the manga: Dr. Slump Returns, But only For a Little While. He is a brilliant student, a champion soccer player and the eldest son of a wealthy family of doctors, but Arale immediately proves to be smarter, stronger and more athletic than him. Being impressed with her many abilities, he starts developing feelings for Arale. after become friends, Arale was felt appreciation for Karute, although it is unknown which could aber with Arale after marrying Obotchaman, but one possibility is that at some point one has Abydos amorso triangle between Arale, Karute and Obotchaman, in which (and raising even more the theory of Arale if you feel something more than friendship for Obotchaman) probably she somehow (or more likely the last arming of value and the have said) has realized feelings Obotchaman for her, and she has accepted choosing he. And perhaps not being reciprocated Karute has left town (these are just assumptions of what could have happened, nothing is certain, but given that Arale encuenta stayed with Obotchaman, and nothing is known of Karute or his family in the future, it is possible). Prince Monster A vampire known as the prince of all monsters, came to Trampire's Castle requesting thatTrampire has her servants find him a human girlfriend fromPenguin Village. The minions bring back Arale, who Prince Monster ends up liking alot. Though, Arale did not follow the qualities of an ideal human girl such as beautiful singing. He ends up liking her even though Arale destroyed the castle with her N'cha Cannon. Prince Monster ends up leaving, but gives Arale his autograph. Guys down the street In the manga Dr. Slump Returns, But only For a Little While, Turbo (the son of Senbei) Arale built him a watch which can transform your body into an adult woman, and while jogging through the town with his new body, two men come and provide instantaneous fall in love with her at her beautiful figure, they showed mostly a physical attraction to Arale, but when they proceeded to play his looking, Arale one command to the moon, then returned to normal Arale leaving the other subject body lying on the ground impact, and the other on the moon, after that the two types did not reappear in the rest of the manga. Trivia * Arale was the first of Senbei's inventions to be seen. * Toriyama reused Arale's character design for the character Lucca in the video game Chrono Trigger. * Comedian Hosei Yamasaki cosplayed as Arale. * It is the only love interest in Dr. Slump with two suitors. Videos Gallery images (10).jpg|Arale in the original series 1546308_195875017287055_295884551_n.jpg|Arale and Obotchaman in one of the endings 1510808_208557696018787_406974628_n.jpg|Hand, walking 1924530_212020729005817_1765894174_n.jpg Arale_holding_Obtochaman_holding_their_hand_each_other.JPG|Arale and Obotchaman in the remake ayoc.jpg|Arale and Obotchaman in one card hqdefault.jpg|Kiss in the imaginary wedding images (1).jpg|In the Afternoon images.jpg|In the plane images (Arale).jpg|Arale in the remake Arale_and_Obotchaman.PNG images (11).jpg|Arale and Obochaman known Bandicam_2014-10-06_21-43-41-141.jpg|Child of Arale and Obotchaman AraleNorimaki02.png|Arale in Dragon Ball AraleFger(TWS).jpg|Arale in the manga Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Robotic Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Dr. Slump Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Friendship Love Interest Category:Current Love Interest Category:Martial Artists Category:Love at First Sight Category:Fun Loving Love Interest Category:Blue Eyes Love Interest